Memorias
by Jonetsu- Teki' Rida
Summary: En el colegio habían mandado una biografia de tu vida. Yukari estaba feliz, pues eso incluía como se conocieron sus padres Miyako y Boomer. Natsumi siente interés por saber la vida de sus padres, Momoko y Brick, mientras que Saiko no tiene el más mínimo interés en como se conocieron Kaoru y Butch, sus padres.


**Summary: **En el colegio habían mandado hacer una biografía de tu vida. Yukari estaba feliz, pues eso incluía como se conocieron sus padres Miyako y Boomer. Natsumi siente interés por saber la vida de sus padres, Momoko y Brick, mientras que Saiko no tiene ni el más mínimo interés en como se conocieron Kaoru y Butch, sus padres.

**Desclaimer: **Las Ppgz y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Basado en echos reales (Más o menos)

* * *

><p>Una niña de 9 años iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, junto a otras dos niñas. Ella llevaba una mochila en su espalda, con unos dibujos de osos. Tenía los ojos celestes, pecas por llenándole el rostro y cabello rubio. Tenía el pelo suelto y una parte lo tenía recogido con un ganchillo. Lo tenía algo desordenado.<p>

Otra niña era pelirroja, con la misma edad que la rubia. Tenía los ojos color rosa. Su cabello era corto, y caía en forma de picos.

La tercera niña era pelinegra, también tenía 9 años. Sus ojos eran de color verde bosque. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta de caballo, y su felquillo estaba peinado en forma de flequillos.

- Natsumi, ¿No estás emocionada? - Preguntó saltarina y sonriente la rubia.

- Si, Yukari, estoy emocionada - Habló con voz monótoma y hasta con un poco de molestia, la pelirroja.

- ¿Y tú, Saiko, lo estás?

- Yukari, ya te he dicho que lo estoy, no me seas pesada - Dijo la de ojos verdes.

- Vale, vale, no hace falta que te enfades, solo preguntaba - Hizo un puchero, se encongió de hombros, y volvió a sonreir. Se adelantó unos pasos más, mientras deba giros.

- Bipolar...

- ¡Te he oído, Saiko!

- ¡Bueno, eso demuestra que estás bien del oído! Demasiado bien...

- ¡Te volví a oír!

- ¡_Pos _muy bien!

La rubia se encontraba en ese estado de máxima felicidad gracias a un trabajo del colegio. Si, un trabajo del colegio, no habéis leído mal. El trabajo consiste hacer una bografía de tu vida, lo que significa poner como se conocieron tus padres, como nació ella, su primera palabra, etc... Eso a ella le emocionaba. Todavía no se había parado a pensar como es que su madre Miyako y su padre Boomer se había conocido.

Esa era una oportunidad para ella de saber como se habían conocido, si se llevaban bien o no, si había sido amor a primera vista. ¡Todo, todito, todo~! También aprendería cosas de cuando ella era bebé, que ahora no se acuerda.

A su amiga Natsumi le había parecido algo interesante, pero no más. Ella había dicho: Mientras se quieran, no me importa.

A su amiga Saiko le había dado totalmente igual. Le había dicho: ¿Y a mi qué me importa eso? He nacido, ¿no? Lo importante es que haya nacido. Además, con lo que pelean, ya me imagino como se llevaban.

Pero, ella si tenía curiosidad.

- ¡Hasta mañana chicas, iré corriendo a casa!

- ¡Vale, ten cuidado! - Gritó su amiga pelirroja.

- ¡Que no te atropelle un coche, ¿vale?! -

- Si~!

Al llegar a casa, tocó el timbre, y fue recibida por su madre, que le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Enseguida sintió el olor a puré con patatas y a galletas. Sonrió y fue corriendo a la cocina, que, como ella esperaba, su padre se encontraba a punto de coger una galleta del montón que se encontraba en la cocina. Caminó hasta quedar detrás de él. Se aclaró la garganta, provocando que el hombre rubio diera un brinco y se girara rápidamente. Cuando vio a su pequeña hija de nueve años, suspiró con alivio.

- Oh, hola cariño. - Se inclinó hasta su altura y le plantó un beso en su mejilla.

- Hola papi, ¿de qué son las galletas?

- De vainilla.

- Oh, comprendo por que ibas a comoter un crimen tan gordo como lo es coger una galleta antes de comer. - Dijo en broma y su padre se rió.

- ¿Te gustaría ser parte de este crimen? - Le siguió el juego a su hija.

- ¡Claro que sí, papi!

Los dos rieron. Boomer cogió a su hija en brazos y cogió dos galletas. Una para él, y otra para su hija. Estaban a punto de llevarselo a las bocas, cuando escucharon unas pisadas rápidas hasta su dirección. Justo después, se oyó un carraspeo. Ambos tragaron saliva.

Giraron sus cabezas y vieron a una mujer rubia sonriéndole de manera divertida.

- Boomer y Yukari Him, dejad esas galletas donde la habéis encontrado.

- Oh no, papi, nos ha pillado la _pasma, _¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó con falsa preocupación.

- Pues, tú te irás a lavar las manos - Dijo Boomer, y ricibió un puchero departe de su hija.

- Me parece un plan muy bueno - Secundó su madre.

- Vale, vale, pero guardad las galletas, no os vayáis a comer una sin mí, que las he contado, ¿eh?

La niña salió de la cocina y caminó hasta el baño. Allí se lavó las manos. Una vez lavadas, salió corriendo hasta el comedor, encendió la tele, puso _Disney Channel_, y se sentó en la mesa. Observó como un chico de 12 años bajaba las escaleras. Ese chico tenía el cabello desordenado, era rubio y tenía los ojos azules oscuros. Se sentó a su lado.

- He cogido yo el mando. - El niño la miró con una ceja levantada.

- Oh, ¿enserio? Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta.

- Has tenido un mal día, ¿verdad?

- Me han castigado.

- Ah, pues lo normal.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada.

- Me parecía.

En ese momento llegó el padre a la mesa, con un plato de salchichas y una cacerola llena de puré. Puso el plato y la cacerola en el centro de la mesa y se sentó. Su mujer vino detrás de él, con un par de platos y cubiertos. Se los puso delante de sus hijos y de su marido. Silvió un plató de puré junto con salchichas a cada uno.

- Por cierto, hoy en el cole me han mandado que haga una biografía. Necesito que me digáis como os conocistíes y todo eso.

- Ummm... ¿También quieres que te digamos _como _nacistes? - Preguntó Miyako, insegura. Por otra parte, su hijo empezó a reirse descontroladamete.

- No, solo quiero que me digas cual fue mi primera palabra, como te fue en el parto, ya sabes, esas cosas. - Dijo con una sonrisa y con inocencia, sin entender la razón por la que se hermano se reía.

- Oh, bien.

- ¿Para cuándo es el trabajo?

- Para... ¿Mañana? - Sus padres se quedaron expectantes, como si la niña estuviera diciendo alguna mentira. Y, en realidad, ese era el caso. A la niña le empezó a temblar el labio - ¡Es para la semana siguiente! Odio mentir - Hizo un puchero.

Sus padres se rieron de la acción de sus hija, mientras que su hermano solo rodó los ojos por lo infantil que era su hermana. Al rato, terminaron de cenar y la rubia subió hasta su habitación. Allí, empezó a sacar todas las fotos que tenía en su cuarto. En ellas estaban sus amigas, que, por supuesto, iba a poner cosas sobre ellas. Eran primas, a si que con razón de más tenía que poner la influencia que estas habían tenido en su vida. Y la verdad es que habían influenciado mucho. Las tres eran mejores amigas, así como lo habían sido sus madres.

De su mochila, cogió su estuche y un cuaderno. En el cuaderno, escribiría la biografía y arrancaría la oja. Luego la seño se lo corregiría y podría leer en voz alta la maravillosa manera en la que sus padres se habían conocido.

Corrió escaleras abajo y llegó hasta donde sus padres estaban. Vio como, sentados en el sofá, sus padres se estaban besando. Cielos, se estaban metiendo las lenguas hasta la garganta. Ella se quedó allí, dio un suspiro ilosionada y observó con aire maravillada como sus padres se demostraban cariño. Se amaban mucho, y no quería estropear ese ambiente tan romántico, por lo que se quedó allí, escondida en las escaleras, esperando que pararsen de besarse o deborarse... Da igual como le digas. Total, las dos cosas eran lo mismo, ¿no?

Se quedó unos minutos allí, y se empezó a aburrir. Consideró la idea de salir de su escondite, pero sus padres posiblemente se avergonzarían de que lo hayan visto así, a si que dio pisadas fuertes en las escaleras, simulando que estaba bajando por ellas. Desde las escaleras vio como se separaban. Finalmente, empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

- Papi, Mami, voy a empezar ya el trabajo, ¿ayudan?

- Claro, hija.

- Ven, siéntate - Su madre palmeó un lugar vacío entre su madre y su padre para que se sentara.

Se sentó ahí, y apoyó el cuaderno en sus rodillas.

- Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?

- Pues me gustaría empezar por donde y cuando os conocisteis.

- Oh, si. Lo recuerdo perfectamente...

* * *

><p><em>Una niña de 10 años observaba a todos los niños de su salón. Cada uno estaban reunidos en un grupo jugando o hablando. Otros estaban en parejas. Todos eran amigos, nadie estaba solo... Menos ella. Claro, era normal al haberse mudado al pueblo, pero suponía que al menos habría alguien solo. Vaya chasco se había llevado.<em>

_Todavía estaba esperando que la profesora que había a su lado la presentara delante de toda la clase. A ver si así alguien se acercaba a ella para por lo menos hablar. Como había visto que la profesora estaba tranquila y se veía acostumbrada, había suponido que esa clase era así de... Mmmm... ¿Cuál era la palabra exacta para tantos niños portándose mal y haciendo ruído? Ruidosa... Bueno, ruidosa no, pero se quedaría en ruidosa hasta que se le ocurriera una mejor palabra._

_Suspiró. Jolines, se estaba aburriendo, y vaya que sí._

_Como distracción, empezó a observar a todos los de la clase. Había niños de todo tipos, pero lo que le pareció a ella es que todos eran altos... En realidad es que ella era vajita. No lo podía negar, a si que, lo que más espetaba era que no le insultaran llamandola ''enana''. Era su fibra sensible._

_Frunció el ceño cuando vio a una chica de pelo esponjoso y mal cuidado entrar por la puerta. Llegaba muy tarde. Se suponía que ya habían cerrado las puertas de la escuela, ¿Cómo es que había entrado? No lo sabía, aunque lo más probable era que había dicho que había ido al médico y le dejaron entrar... O es que de verdad había ido al médico._

_La ignoró y pasó delante de sus narices con elegancia._

_Maleducada._

_Entonces, cuando la chica de pelo esponjoso empezó a hablar con una chica que se sentaba destrás suya, la profesora cogió el borrador de la pizzarra y dio un golpe en ella. Todo el mundo dejó de hablar y corrieron hacia sus asientos ante la expresion calmada de la profesora._

_- Ella es Miyako Gotokugi, es nueva y espero que la trateis muy bien. _

_- Hey niña, ¿de dónde eras?_

_- ¿Tienes nuestra misma edad?_

_- ¿Cuándo los cumples?_

_- Ya, ya niños. En el patio tendrán tiempo de preguntarle lo que sea - Se volvió hacia Miyako - Siéntate en ese asiento de allí - Señaló un asiento._

_Ella caminó con nerviosismo. Sus manos temblaban por vergüenza a caerse en medio de toda la clase. Se sentía cohibida bajo todas las miradas de sus compañeros. Joder, ¿tan interesante era como para que se quedaran mirándole todo el rato? Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda._

_De repente sintió tropezar con algo, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Todo el mundo se estaba riendo de ella. Muchos la señalaban y se reían._

_- ¡Yoshio, imbécil! Ahora eres marica - Oyó que alguien decía entre tantas risas._

_- ¡Pero no la he pegado!_

_- Igual le has agredido - Dijo la misma voz._

_- ¡No la he tocado, solo le he puesto la zancadilla! _

_- Chitón, eres marica y punto. - Ahora, escuchó una voz diferente. Era un poco más grave._

_- Pfff._

_Los niños se rieron con más ganas. La razón de su risa, esta vez, no había sido la caída de la rubia, si no la absurda pelea que habían tenido aquellos dos niños. Incluso a Miyako le entraron ganas de reír. Alzó la cabeza para ver quienes habían discutido. Uno de ellos era rubio, con ojos azul cobalto y tenía la cara cubierta de pecas. El chico que había sido llamado marica, era castaño, de ojos marrones oscuros y tez bronceada. El chico con la voz más grave, tenía el pelo negro, tez pálida y ojos verde bosque._

_Ella se levantó del suelo, riéndose. Caminó hasta su asiento un poco más confiada y con una sonrisa._

* * *

><p>- Wow, que pronto os conocistéis.<p>

- Si, pero no fue que nos empezamos a enamorar hasta que entramos en el instituto.

- Oh, pues sigue.

* * *

><p><em>Boomer observaba, desde su lado, a Miyako. Ella ya estaba en el campo de los muertos. No era muy buena en los deportes y siempre que jugaban a matar iban a por ella, pues ya sabían que no era muy buena jugando. A su lado, estaba Momoko, una mejor amiga suya. En el campo, las únicas personas que quedaban eran dos chicos y Kaoru, otra amiga de Miyako.<em>

_Él también estaba en el campo de los muertos, y francanmente no le apetecía ir a por el balón, por eso dejaba a los demás que corrieran tras ella._

_Boomer se había enamorado de Miyako. Ni siquiera entendía como había pasado. Sólo había pasado y ya. Claro que nadie lo sabía. Menos sus hermanos, que si se llegasen a enterar seguron que lo twitearían, lo subirían a Facebook, tuiter y cualquier sitio público con el que se pudieran enterar que estaba enamorado de la rubia Gotokuji._

_Pasaron unos minutos y tocaron la campana, que significaba que ya podían regresar a sus casas._

_Él se dirigió a a las duchas. Se cambió de ropa, e ignorando a sus hermanos que aún seguían en las duchas, caminó hacia la entrada de la escuela y se quedó allí, como hacía siempre, esperando el momento en el que la rubia pasara por la puerta, caminara hacia su casa con él siguiéndole por detrás y cerrara su puerta. Siempre seguía a Miyako hasta su casa, ya que quería asegurarse de que a esta no le pasara nada malo en el transcurso del camino._

_Apoñado en la pared y fingiendo que hacía algo con su móvil, vio a la rubia junto con otras dos chicas; Momoko Akatsutsumi y Kaoru Matsubara. Las tres iban hablando sobre algo mientras reían._

_La siguió todo el camino y en algún momento las tres se separaron. La rubia caminó unos pasos más con él siguiéndole por detrás. De pronto, se paró por alguna razón. _

_- Ya puedes salir._

_Y solo con decir aquellas tres palabras, casi se cae de espaldas. Apenado y avergonzado, salió de su escondite. Ella cruzó los brazos._

_- ¿Por qué me sigues? Tienes suerte de que Kaoru no se aya dado cuenta. Si lo hubiera echo, no podríamos ni estar hablando en este momento. - _

_Oh si, eso ya lo sabía él, pero tenía que arriesgarse a que la pelinegra le partiera los dientes para asegurarse de que a su rubia favorita no le pasase nada. Claro que siempre tenía muchísimo cuidado en esconderse, opues la muy... Mmm... Niñata tenía un oído de perro._

- _¿Y bien? ¿Me responderás?_

_- Uh..._

_- ¿Por qué me seguías?_

_- Uh.. Ah.. A ti no te tengo que decir nada._

_- Venga ya, que me estabas siguiendo. _

_- ¿Y?_

_- Puedo llamar a la policía por acosador._

_- Eh..._

_- Si me dices porque mse seguías, no diré nada._

_Y, con todo el valor del mundo, se acercó a ella y la besó. Era un beso torpe, rápido, pero a la vez tierno. _

_- Espero que esto haya hablado por sí mismo - Susurró una vez que se habían separado._

_Entonces, salió corriendo._

* * *

><p>Por los cielos, se oyó un chillido de emoción. Después, se escuchó a perros, gatos y demás.<p>

- ¡Que súper románticooooo~! Ay, papá, eres mi ídolo.

- Gracias, je,je.

- ¿Y qué hicieste después de eso, papá?

- Pues, no pude dormir en toda la noche. Estaba preocupado por saber que me diría tu madre - Se rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- ¿Y tú que hiciste, mamá?

- Llamé a Momoko y Kaoru y le conté lo que pasó.

- Después nos hicimos novios. - Contó con una sonrisa.

- Bien, seguid contando. Ahora quiero saber de mis primeros días.

* * *

><p><em>Miyako cogió en brazos a su pequeña niña de apenas 2 años. Después de casarse habían tenido un bebé. Ya había cumplido los 2 años y ya mismo cumpliría los 3. Eso era bueno, pues siempre había deseado inscribir a su hija en un buen colegio. Ella, Kaoru y Momoko habían decidido escoger un colegio y escribir a sus hijas allí. Así las tres podrían llevarse mejor y quizás se harían mejores amigas.<em>

_Dejó a su hija en el suelo, y ella inmediatamente empezó a correr a por sus juguetes. Ella se quedó parada ahí, observando con una sonrisa maternal como la pequeña jugaba con sus juguetes sin ni siquierra darse cuenta de que la estaba observando._

_- Mamá, papá ya ha llegado - Anunció un niño de 5 años asomado en la puerta._

_- Vale Hiroshi, ¿puedes vigilar a tu hermana? -_

_- Si, claro._

_- Gracias - Dijo y besó su frente._

_La madre desapareció por la puerta y el se quedó allí parado, mirando con aburrimiento a su hermana. De pronto, ella se caminó hacia él y le extendió una muñeca con una sonrisa de inocencia. Él frunció el ceño, cogióla muñeca y la tiró._

_- Yo no juego con muñecas, niña estúpida._

_Pronto, los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas y estalló en llanto. El hermano se tapó los oídos. Juraba que no había oído un llanto tan ruidoso e insoportable._

_Inmediatamente Miyako y Boomer aparecieron por la puerta. Miyako, preocupada, la cogió eb brazos y la abrazó, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Boomer miró a Hiroshi, se agachó a su altura y le preguntó._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Él señaló la muñeca que antes había tirado. Su padre entendió, suspiró y llevó al niño hacia abajo agarrándolo suavemente de la mano. No iba a gritarle ni nada. Claro que no. Solo iba a hablar con él sobre las cosas que tendía a hacer con su hermana, como maltratar su muñeca favorita o tirarle del pelo. Cosas así._

* * *

><p>- Osea que por eso mi muñeca favorita tiene el brazo roto...<p>

No hubo respuesta y vio como sus padres se estaban morreando een frente de ella. Al parecer ahora no le importaba que ella estuvera ahí. Suspiró de ilusión y se quedó maravillada (otra vez) por el amor que se desmostraban sus padres. Nunca se cansarían de esto.

- ¡Puajjj, que asco! Vigilad lo que hacéis delante de vuestra hija. - Habló alguien, e Hiroshi salió de las escaleras.

- ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? - Preguntó el padre con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa divertida. El se sonrojó.

- Desde que empezásteis a contar la historia. Tenía curiosidad.

Sus padres rieorn. Yukari observó lo feliz que era su familia. Era afortunada de tener la vida que tenía y estaba agradecida de tener una familia tan buena y unos amigos tan maravillosos como lo eran los suyos. Una familia muy feliz. Eso eran.

* * *

><p>Su amiga Natsumi terminó de leer su biografía y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Ahora le tocaba a ella. Esperó a que la profesora dijera su nombre para poder salir a la pizzara y leer su maravillosa bografía. Estaba deseando hacerlo.<p>

- Yukari Him Gotokuji.

Ella se levantó con una gran sonrisa. Desde sus asientos, sus dos mejores amigas le desearon suerte en un susurro que ella pudo oír. Se paró con determinación delante de la pizzara y, ante toda la clase, empezó a leer en voz alta y firme su biografía.

* * *

><p><em>Holú, Holú.<em>

_¿Qué tal están, gente? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí :3. _

_Esto fue sacado de unos de mis recuerdos en donde me mandaron hacer una biografía de mi vida. Por supuesto era más larga que la mierda de biografía que tengo en mi perfil xD. Algunos fueron echos reales y otros no. Por ejemplo, la forma en la que se conocieron Miyako y Boomer no fue como se conocieron mis padres. La forma en la que se conocieron mis padres fue cutre ;-;_

_Tenía pensado hacerlo solo de los hijos de Boomer y Miyako, pero pensé que no sería justo para los amantes de las demás parejas. El siguiente será de los hijos de la pareja roja, aunque esa pareja debería ser la primera e.e'... Meh, no importa._

**_¿Review's?_**


End file.
